


Fashionably Late - a love confession by Hercules Mulligan

by fandom_susceptible



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I don't have a plan, I just wanted more Mullette in my life, It was supposed to be a one shot but then, John and Alex are in college, Lafayette is a college age model, M/M, Mulligan is a fashion designer, My First Work in This Fandom, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, i don't know why i did this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_susceptible/pseuds/fandom_susceptible
Summary: When he first saw them he knew they were the most beautiful person he'd ever seen.  He wanted them to work for him - and they'd agreed.  That had been about a year ago and since then he'd discovered that they were simultaneously one of the sweetest and one of the sharpest people in the world - and he wasn't sure when he'd fallen in love with them.  The problem is, they still work for him - and they flirt with everyone, so he doesn't notice when the feelings are returned.Simplified: Herc is head over heels for his top model.  That model happens to be a marquis who is equally interested in him, but he doesn't notice, and his attempts to shield himself leave Lafayette thinking HE doesn't want THEM.  John and Alexander will matchmake and Aaron will most likely show up just to be incredibly done with everyone.At least that was the overarching story for this that I don't have the motivation to finish writing anymore.  I guess comment if you'd like to see it and we'll see if I can come up with something later.





	Fashionably Late - a love confession by Hercules Mulligan

**Author's Note:**

> There are I think like three fics I should be updating, and original work I should be writing. Instead I'm up at 12:30 AM posting this hour's worth of screwing around I did in the afternoon.
> 
> French translations in the end notes so as not to give spoilers.

     Lafayette giggled into Hercules’ mouth as they stumbled through the door into the penthouse.  Hercules couldn’t help but snicker back as he tried to throw his door closed; he didn’t bother to lock it, too wrapped up in the tall French model.  For all their height Lafayette was slender and Hercules manhandled them onto the couch with no problem.  Lafayette snickered and let go of him to crawl backwards, giving him a sultry look through their lashes, licking their lips provocatively.

     Hercules forced himself to pause, sitting down on the couch beside them, looking at his companion just as heatedly. “Hey, Laf, we’re uh, kinda a little drunk.  Are you sure –?”  
     He broke off with a muffled noise of surprise when he suddenly had a lapful of French marquis, kissing him soundly.  Lafayette pulled back just enough to laugh at him, smiling that damn charming smile. “If we are drunk, we can blame the alcohol in the morning.” They said simply.

     Hercules shrugged. “You’re like, eighteen.”

     “Twenty, mon cher.” Lafayette snickered and kissed him again.

     Hercules groaned at him. “Stop making me feel old.”

     Lafeyette sat up and rolled their eyes good-naturedly. “Thirty-five is not old.  Listen, mon amour, do you want to do this or not?”

     Hercules arched an eyebrow at them and then rolled his eyes, pulling them back down into a kiss. “Honestly, sweetheart, you’re lucky I’m not-drunk enough to check.  You’re so drunk you’d have fucked Jefferson if I’d let you.”

     Lafayette giggled shamelessly. “He’s handsome enough.” They slurred slightly and bent to kiss him again. “Not as good as you.”

     “Hmm.” Hercules gripped the model’s ass and grinned at the noise of surprise.  He used his other hand to start unbuttoning Lafayette’s shirt as they started gently rocking against him.

     Lafayette braced their hands on the couch behind Hercules and tilted their head to bare their neck.  Hercules took advantage; once he’d gotten Lafayette’s shirt collar out of the way he leaned forward and licked a stripe up their neck from collar to ear.  They moaned shakily and he nibbled on their jaw, grinding gently back.

    One slender, long-fingered hand carefully unbuttoned Hercules’ pants.  He groaned when they slipped inside and began stroking his erection.  He spared a hand from Lafayette’s back and ass to grind the heel of it into theirs, drawing a little mewl.

     Neither of them noticed the door open until someone cried out and Alexander yelped “Hey!”

     Lafayette didn’t stop but Hercules pulled his mouth from theirs with an apologetic nudge despite his jerk when he realized someone had walked in.  As he turned his head to look John demanded “WHAT THE FUCK GUYS YOU’RE ON THE COUCH!”

     Hercules groaned and let his head thunk back against the couch.

     Alexander batted John’s hand away from his eyes. “Wait, are you two even dating?”

     Lafayette made a disapproving noise. “We would ‘ave been, if you two bastards hadn’t interrupted us.” They grumbled, their accent slurring the words to be almost unintelligible in their drunken state.

     “On the fucking couch?!” John gestured helplessly. “In the living room?  You didn’t even lock the door!”

    “THIS AIN’T YOUR HOUSE, LAURENS!” Hercules snapped, gripping Lafayette’s hips to still them, much to the marquis’ displeasure.  They huffed and pulled back to flop down beside him, crossing their legs and glaring at the two Americans. “WHY ARE YOU TWO EVEN HERE?!”

     John and Alex blinked at him. “Because we’re in Europe and you said we could stay here overnight when we got kicked out of our hotel.” Alexander said bluntly.

     Lafayette turned from the waist to look at him pointedly. “Did you tell them that?”

     Hercules was rubbing his forehead, groaning as it came back to him. “Damn.  It.  All.  Yes.” He threw up his hand in resignation. “I’ll call a cab for you.”

     He wasn’t looking to see the surprise and the crushed look on Lafayette’s face before the marquis cleared their throat softly. “Alright.” Their tone was calm as ever, maybe a little shaky, but he blamed it on the alcohol.

     Hercules wanted to lean over and gather them to him and kiss them until they knew how much he wanted to go on . . . but he didn’t want to push things.  They wouldn’t have wanted this in the morning, especially with their friends around.  Besides, perhaps it was for the best.  They worked for him.  As a lingerie model, no less.  Never mind that they were the most attractive person he’d ever seen, it was probably a bad idea to get involved with an employee.  Lafayette’s career might suffer.

     When he got back from the phone, John was seated next to Lafayette on the couch, helping him button up his shirt.  Laf was rubbing their face tiredly and murmuring something in French; whatever it was made Alexander give a pained expression.  Hercules looked between them a second before clearing his throat. “Hey.  Cab’s waiting downstairs whenever you’re ready.”

     “Et si je ne veux pas aller du tout?” Lafayette sounded almost bitter but waved a hand dismissively as if it would be too hard to think and translate right then.

     Hercules was too busy grabbing Lafayette’s coat to notice the pain on Alexander’s face.  Lafayette looked colder than usual, but they were a passionate enough person that Hercules assumed they were just tired.  He wrapped their jacket around them himself and hugged them. “Hey, I’m sorry about this.  Just go home and get some rest.  We’ll talk tomorrow.”

     Lafayette murmured something he didn’t understand.  Alexander shook his head when he glanced at the young man.  Lafayette didn’t hug him back but they smiled sadly on the way out the door.

     Hercules turned on the other two. “You _fuckers_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mon cher : My dear  
> Mon amour : My love  
> Et si je ne veux pas aller du tout? : What if I do not want to go at all?


End file.
